Shattered Art Criticisms
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Artist Edward Black opened his galery with great things in mind, but an jerk wade of a critic named Jasper was not one of them what will happen between the two BDSM YAOI SEX Rated M for a reason! TOYS!


**Dedicated to Kari Twilight Mist, TheAppleVampire, and XxBluexX my judges!**

**SO THIS IS AN EXAMPLE! FOR MY CONTEST BUT REMEBER IT CAN BE ANY PAIRING YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"All Things Yaoi!" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Shattered Art Criticisms **

**Pen name: Kotaxvampire**

**Existing works: Love is truly blind, disasterpiece, communication realizations, Mayday mayday Help!, The destrustion of the cullen daughters, and Masen Marie Cullen-Swan.**

**Primary Players: Edward and Jasper  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I dont own anything except well maybe the idea**

**So I made this as an example for my ALL THINGS YAOI contest!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To see other entries in the "All Things Yaoi!" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/All_thing_Yaoi/76091/**

**Edward's POV**:

I stood looking around the gallery, my art work hung around the room, trees, nature, valleys, meadows, and then there was my masterpiece. The one who made my heart soar and sink. Make my stomach turn to knots and the bile rise in my throat.

It was of Jacob and I, sitting underneath the tree he had proposed to me under. That image was burned into my brain, his scent, his long flowing hair, his rustic skin, and his intelligence. Everything with Jake was perfect, _until.....we're not going to think of this right now._

Today was the grand opening, where everyone would see the artwork of Edward Black. Nerves shot through my body and they wouldn't settle. I wanted Jake to see this I wanted him to be here.

But he's not going to be here. My whole family was going to be here. But my husband could not make it he had other things to attend to. I was scared, scared of everyone's reaction when I pulled the tarps off of the painting, drawings, and colorings. How were they going to react? How was anyone going to see what Jake and I had seen when I first created these? Were they even going to care that I had taken the time to create these art pieces so these people could see them?

Reactions. I was sickly worried about reactions.

My mother had always told me, not to ponder on what other people think. But as a grown man I couldn't take this anymore. I was a nervous wreck waiting for five P.M. to come around so we could get this disaster on the road. I looked toward my battered wrist watch two P.M. sat quietly on the hands.

"Oh for the love of all things holy." Pacing back and forth dusting off the non-existent cob webs residing on the frames.

I looked back toward the picture of Jake and I, feelings of love, hate and indifference filled my soul. I felt lost and found, jittery and relaxed. Everything seemed to contradict what was running through my brain.

I just wanted Jake here, but he had other things to attend to.

I quickly wiped off the gold plates underneath the pieces, looking toward the red carpet, I could feel it. The love I had once felt, the tremendous, glorious, sacred feeling. There was a dainty knock that wafted through out the show room. I made my way toward the fragile sound. My sister was present on the other side along with my brother. A smiled swiftly formed on my thin lips.

"Emmett." His big burly body trudged into the high class area. "Alice." She rapidly danced inside. I once again locked the doors and turned around to look at them.

"Gees, Ed, we were getting worried about you it's your big day and you didn't call to brag!" Emmett smiled and slapped me on the back. Emmett always knew how to pull me from the darkness. Ever since we were little I was the youngest of the three of us.

Emmett and Alice took care of me like and mother and father would. See I was adopted into the Cullen family. I was a lost seven year old boy who had no where to go and no one to look for me. But Esme and Carlisle found me on the side of the road in Seattle freezing to a park bench. They quickly took me home and everything was better from then on. I met Jake at Forks high when I was 16 and I had been with him ever since. Well except for tonight.

I wanted him to be here, but he had other things to attend to.

I looked nothing like the rest of the Cullens I had a mass of wild eccentric bronze hair and I was tall and lean. Emmett had dark as night black hair tall and overly muscular. And then there was Alice who also had pitch black hair and was dainty, closely resembled a fairy.

They shuffled around gazing at all of my emotions and thoughts for the last two years.

_Two years had it really been that long?_

"Oh my lord, Edward, it's our house!" Alice giggled and scurried over toward the next one. The house picture always got me, why the house? It could have been anything else, but I drew the house I was brought to when I was seven years old beautiful white mansion with the yellow shutters, it was Esme's favorite. I never understood why though? I mean it was a nice rendition of her house. But it could have been better. It can always be better.

"Hey Edward." I looked over toward Emmett who was gazing at the painting of Jacob and I. "This is beautifully done." I smiled toward my brother, who voice had held obvious sincerity. "It almost looks like that picture, you guys took out there."

"Thanks Emmett." I was trying to hid my sadness, I had gotten good at it over the past two years.

"So...Are you nervous?" Alice chimed skipping over to where Emmett was. She silently bit her lip and stared at the piece.

"Yes, How could I not be?" I shivered and made my way toward the back where I had a few other paintings stashed away in case I changed my mind.

"I don't know, man, but your usually and calm like a cucumber you know." Emmett smashed through the quiet like a battering ram, I retrieved the tarps and dragged them to the room.

"Yes, I know Emmett. Now can we please get these tarps on." I grunted, struggling to stay up right with the tarps in my arms. Emmett stole the sacks from my limbs and started drapping it took him a total of ten minutes to cover all the works in the showroom. "Wow, Emmett you are spectacular."

I glomped my brother, he just chuckled and hugged me back. Alice stedily joined in the hug and we were in bliss, we sat in the back room and discussed plans for tonight, who I had invited who was going to show and who was not.

Jake wasn't going to be here he had other things to attend to.

"So do you know if any critics are going to show up?" Alice sang as I rose from my seat.

"I don't believe so, Al. It's just a small art gathering." I strolled out to the room. It was four-fifty five people should be arriving anytime. I unlocked the doors, and stood waiting for my guests to arrive. I was an anxious wreck. My hands were sweating and I couldn't seem to get back to the ground level.

_You'll do just fine._

My parents filtered through the door at four fifty-seven. At least that's what my battered wrist watch told me.

"Edward." My mum smiled and her beautiful arms coiled around me. My dad was behind her his hand rested in the small of her back. "I'm so excited for you."

"We're proud of you son." I hugged my dad and let them walk over to Alice and Emmett, after them people just filled in. My father-in-law nodded his head toward me in a silent hello where my brother in-law Sam came and practically tackled me into a hug.

"So, Ed, when do we get to see these magnificent paintings?" Sam laughed, holding hands with Emily.

"Whenever I want to show them to you." I laughed and Sam was chuckling right along with me. A bunch of people I had not invited filed in. I was excited maybe, just maybe this would put me somewhere. Maybe I could finally make Jacob proud of the person he was married to.

"Well, good good. We really can't wait to see them." He smiled and strolled away, I was letting people mingle. When I finally peeled the tarps away from the paintings I stood back watching them converse about the paintings, drawings, and colorings. There eyes would quickly scan over the picture of Jake and I. I was disturbed by this. It was honestly a picture just for me. To remember the happy times. There was laughing and happiness wafting through the air. The party dwindled down to a few select people when an interesting character caught my eyes.

His blond hair was spiked and pristine. His suit was loosly framing his glorious body and his height was something to boast about. He was taller than I. He was practically obliterating the painting with his eyes. I silently strolled over to him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Black and you are?" I asked holding my hand out to the stranger perusing my art pieces.

"Jasper." Was his short quick reply.

"Do you like it?" I whispered and watched him turn his beautiful face toward me. His blue eyes hid all his emotions and he looked like the world was against his very existence.

"I don't know." He replied back. A texas accent was obviously shown. "It seems to blissful and lovey dovey."

I was almost apauled by what this stranger was saying to me. "It's truth, I swear it."

"Obviously this is of you correct?" I just nodded unable to speak to this man. "Then where is this man that has taken your heart? He's not here, I've seen everyone here and he's not present and why is that?"

My mouth fell open unable to form sentences in my head. I didn't want to say anything to this man, how do you tell him something like that. You don't. I hesitated.

"Excuse me." I muttered and scurried to the back room. I stumbled in like a drunkard on his break. My body slammed against the metal chair in the back.

_Jake._ I felt the tears slip. I rapidly wiped them away. I'm not going to cry.

"Hey son are you okay?" My dad asked walking over and sitting down next to me. Smiling sadly at me. His surgeon hands drifted up and down my back.

"Yeah dad. I'm okay." I smiled weakly at him. "Just a lil sad." I giggled and my dad smiled.

"Why?" He asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Just seeing all my work up and then the nights almost over." He laughed at me and hugged me.

"Well, your mother wants to know if she can buy a painting of yours." His blue eyes dug into me.

"Dad, you guys don't have to pay." I stated firmly. Grasping his hand in mine. "You guys can have anything I have. You gave that to me awhile ago."

He gave me the knowing look. "Edward, that has nothing to do with anything. And how do you expect to make a living without making us pay?"

"I do have another job dad or did you forget?" He giggled and ran his hands through my bronze hair.

"Please Edward, just let us buy it." He asked looking at me hoping, praying.

"But Dad..." I was swiftly interrupted.

"No buts Edward, now come so you can appraise the piece and give me the price." He dragged me from the storage room. And took me toward the white house with the yellow shutters. The party had officially died Emmett, Alice and my Parents were the only ones left.

"So dear how much?" My mom asked rummaging through her purse.

"Free." I stated and started to turn around and hightail it away. Two sets of arms turned me around.

"Now Mr. Edward." My mother was trying her best to act professional. "How much?"

"Five dollars." I tried to ignore the glares.

"Here I think $350 will work." My mouth dropped open.

"No, that's way to much." I shook my head and protested. "You can have it free of charge I don't need it."

I took the painting from the wall and handed it over to my parents."Merry Christmas."

My parents glared and I couldn't have cared less. I walked them to the door."We love you, Edward." My dad said hugging me close. Shoving something into my pocket. They quickly walked away a wrapped painting under there arms. Reaching into my pocket I retrieved $400.

"UGH!" I yelled turning back to resume my work inside. I cleaned it up. Emmett and Alice left a lil while later leaving me alone. I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

_This is happening._

I smiled and pulled myself off of the lush red carpet. I locked up and made my way through the crisp Chicago air. I was tired and ready to crash. The night still seemed young and I made my way toward the Volvo.

The drive home seemed fast and quick pace.

Walking through the door to my empty home, no one else was here. Like always.

I wanted Jake to be here, but he had other things to attend to.

It felt like the world had dropped onto my shoulders in that instant. I felt ready to drop, collapse, play deaths counterfeit.

The trudge to our room was like every other day. It was lonely, the man I loved was not by my side. Laying in our bed it felt frozen dead, just like our lives, just like our love.

Tucking myself between the frozen sheet I hid from the world.

* * *

I drug my body from the bed and stumbled to the computer room, hoping for some new worthy stuff or maybe somebody emailed me.

Typing in my crap to Facebook. My sight popped up a lot of great artwork was sent at my status and I was almost on cloud nine almost. An IM popped up from Alice.

hey edward! have you read the paper? *&Al&*

No Ali i haven't y?/?????!!!!!! ^EDWARD^

YOU HAVE TO! *&Al&*

Ummmm k BRB ^EDWARD^

I walked down my stairs hoping that what was ever in the paper was a good thing. I gripped onto the paper and made my way back to the computer.

What page Al?! ^EDWARD^

The critics page.*&Al&*

My eyes bulged and my mouth opened. WHAT!?

I rapidly tore through the paper looking for the section. I quickly came across it then the title came into view.

_The Downfall of Edward Black_

_by: J.H._

_Now see here I have been to many art shows criticized them and even talked about them. But this...this art show was the worst ever._

_Every other picture was an image of an outdoor scene, like Jesus himself was praising the earth around Him. But the nature was not what caught my eye...._

_A distasteful picture of two men in love._

_Two men in love?...What rainbow are they living under. It was so unrealistic my grandmother could have produced a better quality image._

_Mr. Black was an obvious character in the picture, but however his 'lover' was no where to be found! _

_Hmm little lovers quarrel? See what I mean about the rainbows!_

_I guess the little pansy ass couldn't show his face because he was still hiding in his closet!_

_The subliminal message of the picture was love. Well, love doesn't exist and Mr. Black obviously doesn't know this._

_According to my information, I would consider Edward Black's work to be mediocre, immature and a complete and total lie._

_Love always, J.H._

Tears spilled down my face. WHAT THE HELL!?

EDWARD ARE YOU STILL THERE??????!!!!!!*&Al&*

How can he say this?! What did I do?! I loved Jake! And he loved me! ^EDWARD^

I know Edward I know *&Al&*

I have to go talk to this guy! ^EDWARD^

Edward be careful! *&Al&*

I threw my clothes on in no specific order. Jeans and a white t-shirt rode my body. I threw a jacket on and I was out the door.

I sped all the way to Chicago Daily.

The sliding doors glided open and revealed a receptionist desk.

"Hello, Sir, what can I do for you?" A blond women asked looking me over obviously attracted to me.

"I need to talk to J.H."I smiled flirting with her just a little. Trying to get my way I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh sure he's on the top floor. The only office left up there actually." She giggled as I peeled away from the desk. Reaching the elevator. I slammed my finger into the button taking me to the top floor. When the doors opened I ran from the elevator. I wish Jake was here.

Jake couldn't come he had other things to attend to.

I walked past empty rooms and rooms of storage items and the office with a plaque on it was a dead give away. I knocked.

"Come in." The voice stated, and I opened the door. Then it hit me the man Jasper was J.H.. He turned around obviously surprised. "Mr. Black."

"How cold hearted are you?" My voice grated through my teeth, throwing the paper onto his desk. "You have no idea what anything has to do with anything. You don't know your ass from a hole in the ground when it comes to my relationships!" I bellowed, but Jasper wasn't fazed.

"Well you couldn't prove me wrong!" He sneered back. "What is he fictional? Are you some sort of crazed lunatic making up love stories with guys who aren't real?!"

"Jacob was real!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"HE WASN'T THERE, DID YOU GUYS BREAK UP!? WAS HE TIRED OF YOUR CRAZY YELLING MATCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed an inch from my face leaning over his desk.

"JACOB'S DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed tears running down my face, Jasper looked surprised at my admittance. "he died two years ago, as if it is any of your business...." I cried. "we were walking home hand in hand through the park and we noticed a group of men following us we tried to take a couple of turns to avoid them, but when they came running toward us, Jake knew... he knew what was going to happen. They pried us apart and began to physically assault us. The whole time we were being beaten Jake was trying to get to me, trying to save me from these monsters he kept shouting at them to leave me told them I wasn't bad. I was good people. That he loved me, they weren't listening! When they threw me to the ground I had been beaten to a pulp and Jake was still fighting still trying to make it out, until one psychopath found a baseball bat and WHAM! No more Jacob. Jacob fell to the ground. He never regained consciousness. He was dead before the ambulance arrived. So, don't tell me he was fictional, don't sit there and tell me I don't know what love is. Or that it doesn't exist."

Jasper looked shaken. Almost like he was going to vomit. My emotions took over as I fell to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Please just no more, don't pass judgement anymore .... please." His thin form walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed onto him even if it was juvenile, I felt safe.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know." He said running his hands through my hair. "And let me guess, that's the picture of you guys getting engage." I nodded and held on to the man who a few minutes ago I could have slapped him in the face.

"He was all I had." I whimpered gripping myself to him. "And I lost him."

"You can always make a new start, a come back of sorts." He said grabbing back onto me.

"I don't know, how I'm a painter who everyone now thinks is a liar." I couldn't stop the bitter laugh that passed through my thin lips. Tears just wouldn't stop and it seemed to just make things work.

"I'm sorry for what I said, honestly I was a jealous bitter fool." He explained, I looked up toward the blond haired man.

"Jealous?" I was curious I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Yes," He stated holding onto me tighter. "I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Peter, and well I was upset when I saw the picture and how happy you were. I just exploded when I got home to write this article. I never knew that I was degrading your use to be husband. Or your relationship for that matter."

I smiled sadly at him. I had finally let go of that last little piece of mourning. I gave it away to Jasper, just like that it was nothing, but it was it really was.

I finally admitted it to myself, Jake no longer had other things to attend to he was gone and my love for him is eternal, but it was time to move on. I looked toward Jasper who was looking at me with sad, yet passionate eyes. "Thank you." I whispered, and started to pick myself up from the floor.

"It's really no problem. And I will take care of the liar part, Edward, no need to worry." I smiled, And shuffled from his office. I felt better I really did.

_Jake I love you and I always will but I'm going to move on, I'll see you eventually and I can't wait till then. _I smiled toward the sky. My heart felt lighter, my heavy emotions were drowning me, but they quickly peeled away.

Walking to my Volvo I was on cloud nine. I felt alive, I felt like the Edward I use to be, the Edward I had always wanted to be.

* * *

When I arrived back at my house from the Chicago Daily building, my whole family sat on my front steps, looking like they were going out of there minds.

"Why are you all here?" I asked smiling.

"Edward, we were worried, Alice said you read this ludicrous article and took off, You didn't get hurt did you. You didn't do anything rash right?" My dad stumbled through his sentences, grabbing onto my arms. "Edward, you know Jake loved you right?"

"I know. I didn't hurt myself. I did read the article, but for the rash thing I don't know what to say." Dads eyes widened.

"YOUR NOT HIGH OR SOMETHING RIGHT, EDWARD, YOUNG MAN ANSWER ME!" Dad yelled dragging me to the front steps. My whole families mouths were hanging open, did they really think I had turned into a drug addict all over one article. Once we were inside, my parents slammed me to my couch. "Answer!"

"I'm not high. Or drunk, or whatever you want me to be. I just went to the Chicago Daily and yelled at J.H." I stated trying to get away from the why question.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alice yelled. "How could you he's going to butcher you alive!"

"Actually, I told him everything it all just started to fall and then, he was comforting me apologizing to me, saying he was going to fix everything." I looked up at them with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. "I felt so stupid. But now I just feel better."

"Oh, Edward." My mother cried and hugged me, and I broke down for the second time that day. Dad stared at us along with Alice and Emmett. I was starting to feel tired. And I was drifting off.

"Hey, Ed." Emmett said as my eyes lids were drifting closed. "I'm gonna take you to bed alright?"

"mmmmh." I mumbled and drifted off.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt relief. I no longer felt dead.

I stumbled to get the news paper and revealed the critic section.

_Lies from a bitter man_

_By: J.H._

_I must say that my reaction to Edward Black's artwork was all based off of my bitter jealousy._

_He was actually in love with a man who took care of him and adored him._

_And when people get caught up in the norms of society and being 'GAY' is a taboo, they do really heinous things._

_For the man Mr. Black loved was massacred by a couple of homophobic thugs, who should rot in jail for all eternity._

_Edward's artwork is glorious and I would go back to any of his art shows if he is ever around._

_His look and style are refreshing and new,_

_The way the paint smears on the canvas is amazing _

_and his passion screams through his every stroke._

_So I must retrieve my statement._

_Mr. Edward Black, is a genius with any medium of his choice, his artwork should be shared with the world._

_So thank you, my sincerest apologies Mr. Black._

_Love Always, J.H._

Tears tumbled down my face. It just made my world to see this apology. My phone buzzed in my pocket. An unknown number appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello is this Mr. Black?" A male voice rang through the speaker.

"Yes, Sir, What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm Riley Stein from the Chicago Daily. I was wondering if there was anyway if you were interested in painting a mural for our lobby?" I almost dropped the phone.

"Of Course, I'm interested. What kind of mural would you like?" I was beyond amazed.

"We were thinking a forest and nature, but your the artist what do you think?" He laughed and I was speechless.

"That sounds fantastic." I smiled at this, "When would you like me to do this?"

"We were thinking this weekend, we'll all be off for the holidays, so we were wondering if you could get it done in that time frame?"

"Of course, whatever is necessary." Riley laughed.

"Okay, well stop by the office tomorrow and I can give you a key and such. And where and la de da da."

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you soon, Mr. Black."

I was giddy, I really was, until tomorrow!

* * *

Going back inside the Chicago Daily building was a rather strange feeling, all the people scurried back and forth like lab rats in a cage.

"Mr. Black?" I turned around to the surprised voice. Jasper stood in my wake. I must say he looked fabulous, his button up shirt hugged his muscular, yet lean body.

"Hi, Jasper." I waved and walked toward him. I had never noticed before, but his face was beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded almost sounded worried. "I didn't say to much did, I?"

"Oh no no. It was actually amazing, thank you." His smile was genuine and beautiful. "I actually was called here by Mr. Stein."

"OH!" Jasper exclaimed. "Your going to paint the mural?" I nodded and his mouth fell open.

"Is that a bad thing?" I was insecure when it came to my art people were the worst possible thing to deal with.

Reactions. I was worried about reactions.

"No, not at all actually, they have been interviewing artists left and right to do this thing, but they always turn out to be mediocre and unreliable." He laughed. "Thank god, you actually know how to paint."

I was confused. "What?"

"We had this idiot come and try to paint the mural, but he actually said I have no idea how to paint, but I think I would be good at it. We all laughed at him." Wow really what kind of idiot would do that.

"That's ridiculous," I was interrupted by a hard pat to the back.

"Mr. Black." I turned around and looked into the eyes of Mr. Riley Stein, he looked familiar, but I had no idea where, I had seen him before. His big hand reached toward mine.

"Hello, Mr. Stein." He nodded.

"I'll give you the key and then we'll be the ones telling you what to do." I looked toward Jasper, who was nodding.

"Jasper here will accompany you everyday into the building so you have company." I nodded and followed him. "This is the corner, where I want it done."

The corner seemed big enough for five murals and a sculpture, but who was I to complain. I was going to get paid for this.

"So, Mr. Black, we'll probably pay you by the hour, I was thinking 13 dollars an hour." I think I about passed out. "Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, it sounds great." I nodded and grabbed the key from his chubby fingers. Riley Stein was not fat he was muscular, like in a scary way. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Okay well be back tomorrow whenever bring paint because we need to get this done." He smiled and stepped away, Jasper hung around for a few minutes assuring me on the time schedule.

"I'll be here, right when you get here." He smiled, winked and walked away.

_WINK! HE WINKED AT ME! Oh my Lord is he gay!? _

* * *

I had been working on the mural for about two days I still had a lot to do. The tree was done but the sky, creature, clouds, grass, everything else to make a nature scene was not done. Jasper had been hanging around and talking to me about anything, we had gotten to know each other very well and honestly I would date Jasper, he's quite spectacular story teller and he knows how to put me at ease.

He had apologized more than enough for the article.

Like Jake always use to say:

_Criticisms are nothing, just let them shatter and fall and forget because there not worth it._

It had always stuck. And another thing about Jasper is he made me hard, not in the not so embarrassing way, but the kind of bulge could be seen in my jeans from a mile away. I really wanted him to fuck me, and hard.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Jasper called up as I sat at the top of the ladder holding a handbrush in one hand staring off into to space with my eyes.

"Nothing." I muttered and continued perfecting the cloud. My face heated up and I was blushing.

"No really what were you thinking about?" He stated and gave me that knowing stare.

How do you tell someone that doesn't believe in successful relationships that you want them to fuck you and be by your side. Oh that's right you don't

_So Jake i've finally moved on like you told me, please don't be mad._

"Edward come down here and look at this picture your making." Jasper commanded and I just listened and climbed down the stairs. "Turn around and look."

I did I looked at it. The picture looked like almost all of my nature drawings. I didn't see what was so special about it. I turned around to look at Jasper when his lips smashed into mine. I was shocked I didn't know what to do. So I froze, and Jasper pulled away.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He tugged at his blond locks. And walking away from me clearly frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want a relationship with me. I'm just a bitter asshole."

I wanted him to shut up. I did want that relationship with him. I wanted all of Jasper, or even just anything he would give me.

"I want you." I stated simply. "I want to do many things with you."

Jasper quickly stole a breath and walked back over to me. "Edward, I have to tell you something."

I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and nodded for I couldn't find my voice. "I never bottom," He stated. Looking at me for my reaction. Well I always bottomed for Jake so I mean it didn't freak me out. "And I like bondage." This made my mouth drop. Was he expecting me to be some sub?

"So are you saying I have to be submissive?" I asked honestly. "You'll tie me to a bed and whip me and make me call you master and that shit?"

"No I won't whip you, I won't make you call me Master considering we are going to be equals in this relationship well unless you want to, but I might tie you to a bed and order you around, Edward you don't have to, but ever since I looked at you I really wanted to fuck you senseless."

Honestly, I think drool was falling from my mouth. And My member stood at attention in the confines of my jeans. "Where?"

"My place?" He questioned and I nodded, I wanted to be fucked. "Okay we're done for today. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and drug me from the fancy hallway of Chicago Daily.

He shoved me in his red truck and peeled out of the parking lot. He long slender fingers ran over my erection. I just hissed in response, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Don't you dare cum, Edward."

"Ahhha, Yes, S-sir." I stuttered.

"Sir, huh." He shrugged as he palmed my member in my pants. I tried to move away to relieve myself from this ridiculous torture. Jasper smacked my cock. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I don't know." I mumbled unable to really understand what was going on in my head. It felt so good, but I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't had sex since Jake died. "I haven't had sex since Jake died, I'm a little nervous. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, but I will do to you what I want does that sound okay?" I nodded once again and he went back to petting my erection. Making me wither beneath him.

"How much longer?" I cried as he gripped my penis.

"Only a few more minutes, you have to hold it in Edward. Or else you will be punished." He stated firmly. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and pass out. Or wank myself off it would make me feel better.

His hand started to rub faster. Gripping and pulling needing. I wanted to let it go. I knew he was trying myself control which I no longer possessed any of. "Please...stop." I begged, bucking underneath him, he just smiled and rubbed even harder. "I can't ... I can't." I cried and cum shot out of my cock. I felt ashamed, Jasper just smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried and covered my face with my hands. Tears fell out of my eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry, but you will be punished." I had no idea what Jasper was planning and obviously I was going to find out.

We arrived at his gray home, it was beautiful and gigantic. "Let's go I have a punishment that needs to be taken care of." I felt embarrassed right now my cock was literally in Jasper's hand and he tugged me inside by it like my penis was a leash. I whimpered as Jasper tugged harder, I wanted to hide it in the confines of my jeans, but Jasper was having none of that. "Edward, no one will see lets move." I walked behind him. The cold Chicago wind was brushing against my dick and it was rather ridiculous, but I was getting hard again. I looked toward the ground as Jasper took his hand away from my hard-on to unlock his doorknob.

"Crawl, Edward." He commanded. I didn't want to crawl, I felt ridiculous. He swatted my hard-on. I yelped. "Crawl."

Getting down on all fours I made it inside his house. "Follow me and you better be crawling."

We ended up in his bedroom. and me on all fours looking toward the blue carpet. "Strip, Edward." He commanded and I instantly ripped my clothes off. Still on all fours. His feet and legs came into my vision. "Look at me Edward."

I looked up to see Jasper completely naked. "On the bed. And lay on your back."

I followed the instructions. I was spread out lying on my back like instructed. My ankles and wrists were quickly tied to the bed. "Edward. I must say you are extremely beautiful, but a little bull-headed and after this session you'll be crawling back for more."

I looked at him he smiled wickedly and walked over to his dresser pulling various items from the top drawer. One I recognized immediately as a vibrator. I whimpered and squirmed. "A little to excited Edward?" He asked. "You are allowed to answer."

"Please ... fuck me." I whimpered like a whore trying to get her daily dose of sex.

"That will come in dear time now, this here is a cock ring and you'll being wearing it for awhile, Edward. Isn't punishment a bitch?" He laughed and placed the cock ring on my ridged member. I knew what these things did and I was not satisfied with what I had done in his truck. "Oh by the way it vibrates." He stated and turned the ring on. It hurt. I whimpered and bucked. "Such a beautiful body, I'll make you mine."

He grabbed some lube and stuck his middle finger into my Puckered hole, the sensation felt new, but I realized it had been two years since I had sex. Another finger quicklty aided the middle finger, which was followed by a third and then a forth. "This vibrator is going in next, are you ready?"

I nodded and tried to ignore the virbrating ring around my cock. He lubed it up and slide it in my asshole. It felt wonderful a painful wonderful, but wonderful none the less. I wanted to come but the ring was having none of that. "Hold on, Edward." He turned up the vibration to full blast on the ring and the vibrator. It was horrible the vibrator was lying right on my prostate and I was seeing stars. My body bucked wildly at the sensation. "So beautiful." Was whispered into my ear as Jasper turned my head toward him. "Open up."

And I did just that and his long member was placed between my lips. "Suck." I moved my head trying to take his length in farther. It was difficult I couldn't get it all in my mouth like I'm sure he wanted. I licked his head, lapping up the pre-cum the was filing through the slit. I licked and sucked the head, when Jasper couldn't take it anymore he latched onto my hair and started fucking my mouth. I gagged on his very long member. "Sorry." He muttered and continued to fuck my mouth, going a little slower so my gag reflex wouldn't ruin the moment. My body pulled against the restraints that had me tied onto the bed. I moaned when I smashed the vibrator farther in with the insane bucking that was occurring. I could feel him at the edge close to his release. Jasper retrieved his cock from my mouth and pumped himself a few times and his cum landed all over my face and chest. "So beautiful." He muttered and licked at the substance on my lips and chest. I panted and tried to get my body to cum.

"Please." I cried. It was becoming to much, the vibrator stayed frozen on my prostate. And the non release was enough to make my member purple with need. The vibrator was swiftly removed and I felt empty, but Jasper quickly wrapped his dick and plunged it into the sensitive hole, his thrusts were erratic and hard, it felt amazing as he moved in and out of me.

My body bucked trying to get him to slam into my prostate. "HARDER!" I cried still feeling the vibrating of the ring running through me. "Please,....Sir, fuck me harder." I panted.

Jasper picked up the rhythm and slammed into me so hard the bed smashed into the wall. "YES....Yes." I cried.

"Edward.....so close...ahhh." He stated as he filled the condom. I was still withering in need. The vibrations were running through my body like a race track. Jasper silently pulled himself from me and went away. I was pulling on the restraints. I didn't know where he was.

"PLEASE .....SIR. It HURTS." I sobbed. Jasper walked back into the room carrying a washcloth and wiped the extra cum away. Brushing against my memer I bucked.

"Have you learned your lesson, my pet?" He asked flicking my cock with his finger.

"Yes, sir please let me cum." I begged. The coil in my stomach was enough to make anyone want to cry. He smirked and undid my ankles from the confines. He then removed the ring from my cock. And stuck his hand inside of my asshole. He pushed my legs up to my chest and He rubber his fingers over my prostate. I cried out and tried to lay my legs flat against the bed, but Jasper was having none of that. "Cum for me gorgeous." Cum rippled through my penis and coated my chest and the bed my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I saw stars. "Your so beautiful, Edward ." I heard before I landed in the darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing my wrists and ankles. "What happened?" I heard a deep chuckle next to me.

"You back beautiful?" He whispered running his fingers over my chest.

"I think so." I muttered looking at Jasper rubbing my wrists. "Your amazing."

He laughed once more. "Thank you."

I tried to sit up, but my body ached, that orgasm had taken everything out of me. "Stay down, Edward." He commanded. "You've done enough for today."

"It felt amazing." I said unable to come up with anything else. His arms wrapped around me as he sat me up. My body protested, and my ass ached. "Ow." I whimpered, Jasper turned me over and started to massage my back. My hole felt huge and I really needed to pee. But Jasper's hands felt wonderful rubbing the kinks out of my back.

"Feeling a lil better beautiful?" He asked slightly worried.

"Yes." I said turning my head to look at this man that had brought me around and back to happiness.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah." I asked curiously, also worried. What if he wants me to leave.

"Wanna go on a date tonight?" He asked sincerely looking at my face.

"Yes." I laughed when he tackled me to the bed my ass hit it. "Ow." I cried.

"Or maybe tomorrow when you can sit again." I nodded and he climbed into me, wrapping his muscular arms around me, I felt like I belonged like I was no longer missing.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Jasper."

And we drifted off into never land.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH i love it **

**so there now please enter my contest it can be anything you want!**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire**


End file.
